The Thank You Gift
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "The Disgruntled Little Brother," by iloveromance. Niles can't help feeling guilty for breaking Frasier's statue, until Daphne shows him a level of kindness he's never encountered before. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks once again to Andrea (iloveromance) for writing "The Disgruntled Little Brother," and allowing me to continue it. This was just a little idea I got after reading her work. I never expected it to get this long, but I don't know why it surprises me anymore! Anyway, I hope this lives up to the original. :)

Niles entered his brother's apartment. "Hello, Daphne." He tried to smile at the sight of her, but he couldn't quite make it stick. Maris had left for Europe yet _again_ this morning. He was beginning to wonder how he could possibly be such an awful husband that she didn't even seem to want to be around him. When the loneliness got to be too much to bear, he decided he had to get out of the mansion.

"Dr. Crane. It's nice to see you again."

Her words finally made him feel a bit better. "Well, thank you. Maris left today, so I hope your offer is still good!"

Daphne looked at him in confusion. "What offer?"

"Remember, last month? You offered me tea and biscuits, but I couldn't accept because Maris was waiting for me. I thought since she isn't here anymore, now would be a good time to visit."

"Of course it is. Your father's taking a nap, and your brother's at work. So you just make yourself comfortable, and I'll be right back with the tea." Daphne smiled at him, wanting so badly to comfort him.

Niles nodded, and she disappeared. He sat on the couch and looked around. It was amazing how much homier and more inviting this place was with her presence. There could be no doubt that Daphne was the reason he visited here so often, no matter what he told his father or brother. In the short time she'd been here, she'd become the one thing he could look forward to each day.

As he gazed around the room, Niles noticed the empty spot on the shelf. It was the place formerly occupied by Frasier's prized African statue. After Niles had broken it a month ago, Daphne had lovingly glued it back together. She had done such a good job that the lines where glue had been applied were barely even noticeable. But that was not good enough for Frasier Crane. No, he had angrily insisted that he could not display it in his home in that condition! Niles sighed as he thought of how much work Daphne had put into fixing that statue, all for nothing.

When Daphne returned with the tray of tea and cookies, she caught Dr. Crane staring at the space on the shelf. "Now, don't keep blaming yourself for that!"

"But, Daphne, I broke one of Frasier's favorite pieces! He had a right to be angry with me!"

"Well, that's just rubbish if you ask me. Your brother's got so many fancy knickknacks around this place that losing one won't matter!"

"Frasier does seem to take an awful lot of pride in the way he decorates. I wish I could say the same!" Once again, a sigh escaped.

Daphne placed the tray on the coffee table, then sat beside him. She squeezed his hand gently. "I'm sure your mansion is every bit as lovely as this place. Of course, I've never seen it, but I can tell by the way you dress, you've got taste."

Niles smiled, touched by her compliment. "Thank you, Daphne. But I'm afraid I had very little to do with decorating our mansion. Nearly every piece in it was chosen by Maris. Sometimes I feel as though I live in a museum, not a real home."

"Now, Dr. Crane, that isn't fair! It's your home too, and you should have things around that you like!"

"It isn't that I haven't tried to express my opinions, it's just that Maris happens to be very good at getting what she wants. There isn't much I can do about it." He sighed in defeat.

"Well, what if you had something small? Maybe Mrs. Crane wouldn't mind you having one tiny picture."

Niles was touched by the kindness in her expression. He knew there was no chance that Maris would ever allow anything of his to be displayed, but he just couldn't disappoint Daphne. "Perhaps." He shrugged, hoping his nose would not betray him for this slight untruth.

"Then I've got just the thing! I'll be right back." She got up and quickly made her way back to her room. In the time that she'd been here, Daphne had done her best to make Dr. Crane's former study her own. She was pleased with what she'd done so far. Already it felt like home. But there was one item she hadn't been able to place. It was a small painting of an English countryside, given to her by her brother, Billy. He'd wanted her to have a piece of home with her in America. But it didn't seem to fit the décor of the room. It was too pretty to be thrown away, so Daphne had been at a loss for what to do with it. Until now.

Niles waited patiently for her to return. He enjoyed several of the biscuits he'd given her as he sat there. They really were quite good, and he understood why she'd missed them so after moving here.

Daphne entered the living room, after quickly hiding the painting behind her back. "All right, Dr. Crane. Close your eyes."

Niles did so, and for an instant, he imagined what it would be like to kiss her. Not a long, passionate kiss, of course; but a gentle peck of the lips. Just the thought of it warmed his heart.

"Okay, open!" She revealed the painting. She could hardly wait to see his reaction.

His eyes opened. The painting she held out to him was beautiful in its own way. It certainly wouldn't compete with any of the masters, such as Picasso. But it was a charming little piece just the same. "Daphne, this is lovely. Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift from me brother, Billy. Remember, the ballroom dancer?"

Niles nodded, recalling how she'd told him of the hours they spent practicing steps together. She'd never told anyone else of her secret dream of being a professional dancer. "Your brother must love you a great deal to give you a gift like this," he said.

Daphne grinned. "Yes. But there's no room for it here, so I'd like you to have it. I know it isn't very big, but at least you'll have something in your house that's just yours."

Her simple gesture of caring nearly took his breath away. "This is very sweet of you, but are you sure you want to give this away?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "The way your poor wife is treating you is just awful, and I'd like to do something for you to make you feel better."

Niles loved her even more than he had when he first met her, if that were possible. "Oh, Daphne, just knowing that you're here taking care of Dad and Frasier makes me feel better. Not to mention the friendship you've shown me in just this short time."

"I'm glad, Dr. Crane. I just love being a part of this family, and I'm so grateful to you and your brother for taking a chance on me like this. Please, take this painting as a thank you."

The more Niles looked into her warm brown eyes, the harder it was to say no. He'd never met someone so kind and sincere. It was a refreshing change from the type of woman he'd encountered previously in his life. "This is totally unnecessary, but if you insist, I'll treasure it always." He took the painting from her hand, his heart pounding as his fingers brushed hers. The next thing Niles knew, she was hugging him tightly. The scent of her hair overwhelmed his senses.

"I'm so glad, Dr. Crane. You've made me feel so welcome here, even more than your father, and certainly more than your brother! I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!"

Niles' heart warmed at her sentiment. He knew he could spend all day, just looking into her eyes. But unfortunately, that would never be possible. "I really must be going," he said reluctantly. "But thank you for the painting, and the biscuits. I promise to come and visit Dad and Frasier as soon as I can." He leaned forward to hug her, but lost his nerve. Instead, he got up and made his way toward the door. He couldn't look back as he left. But as he neared the elevator, he said a silent prayer of thanks for Daphne and all she'd done for his family.

This painting would always be special to him, a reminder of the greatest treasure in his life: Daphne's friendship. Despite what she had said, Niles knew he could never dream of hanging it up in the home he shared with Maris. But his office was his haven, the one place in the world he called his own. He would keep the painting there, so that there would be part of her near him, even when he could not physically see her. But as he mentally reviewed their conversation, he realized one simple thing: She would be with him always, with or without that painting. For she lived in his heart.

**The End**


End file.
